oscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:XD1
Adding Articles Hey there! I noticed the flood of new pages and images you've added for 2011 movies. As no Oscar nominations have come out for any of these movies (and won't for a week), does it seem a little premature to go to all this work for them? While I understand that it's likely they'll each receive at least one nod, putting up articles on them before their nomination(s) sets a precedent to allow anyone to make an article for any movie they feel might or should garner a nomination, which would necessitate extra cleanup to keep the wiki on topic. —yoda8myhead 08:35, January 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply. I appreciate that you're just doing what your told from the powers that be at Wikia, and I agree that simply deleting articles for films or people receiving no nominations is not a huge undertaking. One concern I do have, however, is that pages for people who have been nominated in the past (like Alexander Payne, who has been nominated three times (once for Election and twice for Sideways—the latter for which he won for Best Adapted Screenplay) makes no mention of his past nominations nor win, and in fact clearly states that he has neither in his infobox template. Instead of mentioning movies for which he was not nominated (and which themselves received no nominations, and will thus not be part of the project "I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry"), why not mention other aspects of his career that are relevant to the project's theme?—yoda8myhead 22:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :: When I started the wikia, I was the only one working on it and it didn't seem to be on anyone's radar. I have done help pages and such for other wiki projects I've been a part of in the past but never bothered on this one, as it was pretty much a solo operation. I was surprised to see that it had undergone such an overhaul since I last checked it around Oscar season last year, and it looks like Wikia's been putting a lot of marketing behind it with the animated movie poll, so perhaps putting something together in the near future would be a good idea. :: For the time being, I'd use Steven Spielberg or Meryl Streep as examples for people (both have been nominated and won a number of times) and Avatar or The Hurt Locker as examples of a film page. I use the official AMPAS database here to make sure I catch all the nominations in a person's past or for a given film, if that helps. :: Sorry for showing up out of nowhere and telling you what to do. I appreciate your willingness to work with me to try to keep the wiki focused on the Oscars instead of movies in general, as there are already so many wikis or databases on the broader topic. On Tuesday, I plan on putting a lot of work into the site to get the nominations for this year up, and hopefully a lot of the work you're putting in will play right into that.—yoda8myhead 01:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC)